


Saviours: Dark Beginnings

by hades_17



Series: Saviours [1]
Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: "As god banished the Seven Deadly Sins, the ability to control the light and dark were created."***Due to the recent attacks, safe houses has been built for the safety of everyone. One can be a warrior and defend the safe house and their city. Roselle's sixteen birthday has passed and now she has finally joined the Jupiter Safehouse in means of pursuing her dream. But a certain evil has risen from its milennia of slumber and it will stop at nothing to break everyone's spirits.
Series: Saviours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572328
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Roselle inched closer towards the door, two giant glass doors which blocked the entryway, carved on each side were Latin words she couldn't understand fully, maybe some sort of incantation. At the head of the doors was a logo, two swords crossed behind a helmet with a snake wrapping itself around one of the swords. The Latin words under it was one she could read. "Iovis domum fidelem est scriptor" she muttered under her breath. Jupiter's safe house. She took a deep breath and entered the place. Her breath was taken away immediately.

The place was twice as big as any hotel. The walls were whitewashed as if it were washed 24 hours a day, every day. The chandelier hung over the registry, a counter with a young woman with midnight black hair tied back into a ponytail, working. About a few dozen people walked around, some are lounging about while some are getting ready for quests. At the far right seems to be quartes for each and everyone in the safe house. On the far right are different rooms, such as the hospital wing and cafeteria.

Roselle made her way towards the registry and was greeted with a smile by the ravenette. "Hello, are you new?" her eyes glinted with delight and her smile reassured Roselle that this place indeed was safe. "Uh, yes. Roselle Winston..." she returned the smile. "Do you have any reference letters?" the young woman tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "L-letters? Um, no..." Roselle replied. "Hmm..." the other female pursed her lips. "Well, I can fill you in. We need more recruits anyways. With the dangers and what not." she continued, "You're in. Welcome to the safe house, Roselle. Let's continue with your first task." she gestured towards a board on her left.

It was nothing special, just a board with text written all over it. When Roselle adjusted her vision, she noticed the letters on the board shifted constantly. Once a task was done, another would appear just by the shifting of the letters. "Woah." she couldn't say anything else. She was in awe. "Carved from the trees from the dwarves. Enchanted with dwarf magic, you see. That's how the letters are moving by itself." Roselle inspected the board and pointed towards one of the task. "Ah, shroomberries. Very rare and rather edible. They're around back and I'd bring a weapon. Monsters have been attacking the area ever since."

***

After suiting up, Roselle made her way into the woods behind the safe house. It was thick layers of trees and seeing them didn't make her any less comfortable. She was only armed with a dagger and she didn't know what kind of terrors lie in the forest. 

She continued trekking down the path, her shield held close, just in case a monster requires a whacking. After a few more miles, she finally found the berries. She grabbed a bag that hung on her hip and hastily filled it with the shroomberries. They were colourful berries, the top in a shape of a mushroom cap. As she placed the last of the berries, she heard a roar from the distance and someone yelling, "Look out!" Before she could come back to her senses, she was knocked down by another girl.

The girl was petite though she was taller than Roselle. She had coffee brown hair, snow blue eyes and a silver necklace in the shape of an eagle. She had on a simple white shirt that was in tatters and splattered with green goo. Monster blood, she thought and hoped. Her snow blue miniskirt was ripped to shreds but Roselle was thankful for her denim jeans she was wearing. She didn't wear any shoes, either she was barefoot from the start or they had burned away. "A-are you okay?!" Roselle helped the other up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." the other replied. "Well, you don't look okay!" Roselle said, noting the scars and bruises on the others skin. "Hmm? It's fine." she grinned as if to seal the point. "I'm Heather Winters and weren't we in the process of running away?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck were you doing in the woods?!" Roselle yelled over the noise. "Yarrow!" Heather replied. "We ran out of Yarrow, so they sent me to get some!" Roselle leaped over a rock and brushed her hair away from her eyes, "Why do you need- Look out!" a boulder the size of a house came flying into their direction. Roselle pulled Heather aside as the boulder missed her by an inch. "Woah... Thanks, uhh..." "Roselle! Now, answer my question!" the roar sounded closer, making Roselle too anxious to look back. "Yarrow is used because of its healing properties!" Heather continued, "Ever since the elves used them for potions, they made a new generation of the plant, blessing them with abilities to heal wounds, even dismembered limbs!" she grabbed a stray arrow and threw it at the enemy behind them, though Roselle wasn't confident it hit its target. "We have to stand our ground and fight!" "What?!" before the brunette would protest, Roselle stopped running and turned, turning pale at the sight of her enemy.

The thing was at least ten feet tall, its body green and covered with scales. Its beady eyes shone in a red colour. Its sharp teeth shone in the sunlight while the wings flapped vigorously. "Yep, a dragon," Heather said, seeing Roselle's terrified face. Roselle managed to put on her game face, remembering her father's advice. She opened one side of her jacket, causing an arrow to materialize out of nowhere. She shot it at a dragon, landing a spot at forehead. "Woah, how did you do that?!" Heather's blue eyes widen with amazement. "Just an old family trick" Roselle shrugged but before anything, she started to black out. She cursed, remembering about her condition. The last thing she could hear was Heather shouting for her name. 

****

"Oi..." she heard someone calling out to her. The voice was deep and gruff, obviously a guy's voice. Roselle opened her eyes and saw a man, maybe in his late-20s, sitting on a chair on the opposite of her. His raven hair was slicked professionally with a few green streaks lining the bangs. A pair of red eyes glinted with annoyance behind dark rimmed glasses. He wore a black jacket decorated with white lines, a white uniform under it. Slacks covered his legs and a pair of boots were present for his feet which were coupled with a pair of socks. The nametag on his chest read _Kyran Dreamer_.

"Finally, you're awake." he let out a sound which can be a mixture between a sigh and a groan. "How long was I out?" Roselle asked, touching the back of her head."Two hours. Don't worry the berries were sent to the villager and the yarrow is secured and used on that idiot who cute off his own arm. How are you feeling?" his expression seemed to change from annoyance to concerned in a matter of seconds. "I'm fine, really... I'm-" she howled in pain upon hearing a crack at her leg. "Hey, hey. We just gave you yarrow. It may take time to heal. Maybe two or three hours. Since it has been two hours and you're still screaming, maybe the next hour." Roselle shrank back into her bed. "I'll be here if you need anything." Kyran said, his voice trailing off as Roselle slips into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Roselle hated dreams. Period.

She thought this morning's was bad. Oh, how she was wrong.

She stood in the middle of what seems like a warzone. Wreckages of buildings were everywhere, some are even on fire. She gasped when she recognize what wreckage she was standing on.

It was the safe house -- or what's left of it. The medical bay was in flames, the lobby destroyed, the entire left side of it being gone, ruined. The chandelier fell onto the ground, shattering. Roselle looked to her right and saw the house's logo, broken, the iconic snake on it being halved because of it. She picked up the broken logo and felt anger boil in her. A hand rested on her head. She turned around and saw a man standing upon her, smirking at her.

The man was twice her height and size. He was wearing what looked like cavalry armour but with all the rust Roselle couldn't identify what it was. His hair was cut close-cropped with the colour being a rather pale brown. The worse was yet to come -- his face. A scar ran across his face going from his forehead to the chin, his grin so crooked he looked like a typical villian. Dark coloured orbs glinted with a sort of evil kind of delight. He was handsome, in a cruel and evil way that is.

"Is this what you didn't want to see, dear Roselle?" he sneered. "Who are you...?" Roselle built up the courage to speak up. The man laughed at her, "Well, I am the titan of fate, the original spirit of wrath. I can see your fate, and this..." he gestured to the wreckage, "...was what I saw." he sneered. "The war is just beginning and you are my precious pawn." the ground became what seems like a chessboard. "You will march forward and only forward, your foolish actions will cost you lives, the light and dark will never be defeated and _**we**_ will rise." and with a flick of a finger, Roselle felt straight down into the bottomless abyss.

****

Her eyes flew open as she started to gasp for air. Her sweat felt cold as she darted her eyes around. It was a regular hospital, not too shabby not too modern. She spotted brown hair in front of her, recognizing it was Heather from its dark colour. She got up and was wary to not make any noise. She leaned over and saw Heather talking to a doctor.

Her hair was tied nicely and rested on her shoulder. He snow blue eyes seemed darker than usual while her eyebrows arched with concern. Her lips pursed. She had on a pastel blue sweater, denim jeans and dark boots. She nodded towards the doctor and turned to Roselle.

She walked over and sat on the chair near the bed. "Hey." she said, "Feeling better?" Roselle simply nodded. "So, I heard you were new?" she asked, "Yeah. Just registered today." Heather smiled, but it seemed more melancholic. Roselle gave no care and leaned on her bed. This gave Roselle some time to think her dream over. That figure, the titan of fate or whatever, said she was his pawn and that war is coming. _The light and dark will never be defeated_. She held on to those words. What did it mean? How can one 'defeat' the light and dark? A bell interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, time for dinner," Heather rose, "Can you walk? I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

_It was your fault_

Kyran shook his throbbing head, washing away the words in his mind. He sighed, continuing to patrol the halls. His sword which hung on his hip clinked with every step, the blade painted with fresh blood. The severed dragon head placed in a bag near his hips

_Freak_

He stopped in his tracks, head facing down. With his eyes closed, he counted to ten. A deep breath was took as he lifted his head up. Blood streamed from the walls with spiders crawling out. His heartbeat increased in speed, his legs starting to tremble. He shut his eyes, hoping it'll go away. He opened them, and they stopped. He heaved a heavy sigh and continued on.

***

Dinner was more lively than usual. Though, it was more chaotic than lively. Food was thrown everywhere, everyone was either shouting or speaking _really_ loudly. Kyran sighed and continued to jot down notes. The annoying poking from before was still there. He groaned, looking over to his left, "What is it, Scott?"

A petite ravenette sat besides him, his index finger near the others' cheek. His hair seemed to be brushed only to his left, a pair of blue eyes shone like the sea was staring right back at Kyran. His clothes spoke more about himself. The t-shirt he had on was white with a little smiley face stitched near his shoulder, a pair of denim jeans to cover his legs while cargo boots are worn for his feet. He gave Kyran his famous puppy dog eyes while his mouth is in the shape of a pout.

"Did you gained weight~?" the ravenette asked, poking Kyran's cheek again. "What, no?" Kyran grumbled, resuming his writing. As the mess hall buzzed on, Kyran couldn't shake this cold feeling off his back. He touched his neck instinctively. Of course, nothing was there. "...must be my imagination..." he mumbled to himself. His breath felt cold as if winter came too early. That's when the doors slammed opened.

A professor limped inside, his left leg soaked with blood. A bit of skin had been bitten off, exposing some meat. He instantly fell with one last message,

"Run..."

A pair of hell hounds barged in the mess hall, stopping on the professor's corpse. One of the hounds' eyes spun everywhere, scanning the room full of panicked people. It howled and charged, causing everyone to flee. Kyran looked to his side, seeing Scott already gone. He pulled out his sword and charged at the literal spawns of hell. 

He swung at one of the dogs' eyes, causing the eyeball to come out of its' socket clean. It fell to his right, still looking around wildly. He charged for one eyed, thrusting the blade right at it's chest area. Green blood splattered everywhere, mostly hitting Kyran. The hound limped and fell, leaving only a corpse. Kyran eyed the other hell hound which was growling in the distance. He pointed his sword towards it, causing it to charge straight towards him. As it got closer, a javelin pierced through it, killing it instantly.

Kyran turned towards the direction from where the javelin came from. Heather stood there, panting. He sighed and walked over. "That was int-" "I didn't need your help." Kyran cut her off, walking right pass her. "Yeah, but..." "I could've killed that thing off by myself." he replied and walked away towards his dormitories.

"You could've died..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyran stumbled to his quarters, banging on the door while he searched for his keys. The keys fell on the floor when a sharp pain stung his neck. He breathed heavily as if he had ran a marathon and concluded one thing.

_Poison._

He practically barged into his quarters and rushed to the bedroom. He took a bottle of water from inside his closet and chugged it down. He gasped for air, the pain from his neck disappearing immediately. He breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly checked for a wound. He located it and pressed down on it, pulling out a band-aid from his bedside table. He ripped one out of its packaging, pressing down on the wound. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat upright on his bed.

_"You could've died..."_

He pondered on these words. Hell hounds never had the ability to poison someone besides they never would want to poison someone. Unless...

"Someone shot a poison dart..."

Kyran never had a reaction when he is shot by a dart because of his resistant skin. He touched the bandage and stared into space. "Thanks, I guess..." he whispered to himself. He laid down on his bed. Today was a hectic day and his body was sore already. In a minute, he fell asleep from exhaustion.

****

As per usual, his dreams turned into nightmares due to a hectic day. He stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a green valley. He knew exactly where he was. His village. He held his breath. It felt realistic, as if he was actually there. The soft breeze, the calming aura it gave off. In a blink of an eye, everything changed. The village was in ruins, every house was burning, everyone ran for their lives. Kyran felt useless, he was just standing there, not running to save them or stop the fire. "Is this not what you did to them?" Kyran turned around to the source of the voice.

A woman in silver stood behind him, not even moving a muscle. Her white hair flowed with the wind, her stormy grey eyes so intense they pierced into his soul. She stood there like a statue, as if waiting for a response. "Who are you...?" he asked her. "Ashlynn, the titan of dreams. I watch over everyone in their dreams, making sure there are no disturbances." she said with a melancholic tone in her voice. "I have seen many horrific dreams but yours... is the most horrific one yet..." she said, softening her expression. She picked up a flower which wilted in her hand. Kyran looked back to the village, feeling the regret from 10 years ago. "Did you leave those people behind when you chased for your dreams?" her words pierced his heart like the first time he got shot by a dart. "Look at what your actions result to..." she said softly, holding up the wilted flower. It flew towards Kyran's hand and landed on his palm. "Understand that your actions have consequences..." she said, disappearing into the darkness.

****

Kyran's eyes flew open and met the ceiling. Cold sweat trickled down his neck as he sat up. He looked over to his bedside table and saw the wilted flower on it. He stared at it for a good second when he heard screaming in the lobby. "Not again..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyran donned on some armour and ran towards the lobby. Warriors ran around attacking some sort of black hellish bird. Kyran unsheathed his sword and attacked one which was near him. Black feathers fluttered everywhere, a few even landed on him. His hand jerked back, causing his sword to fall out of his grasp. He grabbed it and rushed towards the lobby, only to see tens and thousands of black birds flying everywhere, attacking everyone. 

"Kyran! There you are!" A brown haired male ran up to him. His soft green eyes shone with the light. Kyran felt his face going hot, hitting a black bird near him to hide it. "What's wrong, Daniel?" he answered with the most monotonous voice. "Strix. They entered the building when Johnson was on duty!" he continued, "We have to kill them somehow!" 

"But, strix are birds of ill omen! You get cursed if you killed even one of them." Kyran added, hitting a bird near him, accidentally killing it. A sharp pain appeared at his arm, causing him to fall down. Daniel grabbed him, putting his arm around Kyran's to provide support. "We need to lure them outside and away!" the brunette yelled over the noise. Kyran was about to think of something when all the noise stopped. The birds bore their empty eyes towards the glass door and flew out, squawking until they are all gone.

"Weird..."

****

"Phew, thanks for helping everyone!" Hana said as they all finished cleaning. She walked over to the main counter and sighed. "Rough morning?" Kyran asked the ravenette. "Well, when you're working at the front desk, you see a lot of weird things..." Hana said, "Oh right, that reminds me!" She opened a drawer, rummaging through it. Kyran took a peek to see what she is doing. Her head popped back up, a letter in her left hand. "This came for you last night." she gave him the letter as he started reading it.

"What?!" Kyran practically shouted. "Shh, keep it down would you?" Hana touched his lips, "Yes, they are requesting you. Winters got the same letter too, but only two came last night." she said, a bit of guilt in her voice. "Wait, only two?" he asked, "Isn't it mandatory to have at least 3 members to send for a mission?" Hana looked out the glass doors where the strix had just exited. "Yes, so you can choose another member. But, don't fret! Winters already picked!" she said, as if waiting for a dramatic reveal.

"The new recruit, Roselle Winston, will be joining you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Heather sighed as she placed down the last of their equipment. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and sat on the car's canopy. She stared up to the sky with a melancholic look painted on her face. Birds swooped by as a feather fluttered down to Heather's head, she picking it up and stared at it. 

"Winters, let's go!" Kyran shouted at her, causing her to look in his direction. The ravenette was wearing armour over a pastel blue shirt and light denim jeans. His sheathed sword hung on his belt with cargo boots being worn on his feet. His black hair was tied in a tiny ponytail, which was surprising for Heather since she never knew he had that much hair. 

She got off the canopy, closing it behind her. She walked towards the passenger's seat and sat down. Roselle shifted akwardly in the back seat, playing with her hair. Heather thought about Roselle and where she is from. Kyran got in the car and turned on the engine, backing away from the safe house. As they rode away, Heather looked at it for the last time.

****

An old oil factory stood a few miles in front of them. Vines came out of every hole it had except for the entrance. A car was parked outside of the factory, it belonging to the previous team that was sent to investigate the old factory. A blinding light appeared at the entrance before dark light appeared, causing its entire surrounding to turn dark as if it was night already.

"We need to go."


	8. Chapter 8

The factory was locked, go figure. Heather looked around, while Kyran and Roselle tried to pry the door open with some tools. Heather found an opening behind some boxes, pushed them aside and called out to the other two. The factory was disgusting, the air was infected with whatever chemicals that were used in this place, vines grew everywhere. Heather covered her nose before advancing, which made her jerked back instead. Something cracked under her heel and upon further inspection, she realized it was a skull. She fought back the urge to run away and instead marched ahead.

"Disgusting... No wonder they shut down business." Kyran commented, slashing at a few vines. "What factory was this?" Roselle asked, "A make up factory, but they had to shut down due to some complaints about their products." Heather said, careful not to step on anymore skulls. She had enough with dead things.

They turned right towards the sound of sloshing. Great, more things to fight. The hallway was dark, with no sign of any usable light source. They held on to the wall just to make sure they don't bump into anything. Heather had some experience walking in the dark, due to her time in dark caves. Occasionally, she would hear someone tripping, only to turn around and see Roselle bumping into Kyran, causing him to trip a bit. Heather giggled and turned back to the front, cursing. A large pit of darkness was in front of them, which looked like it led straight towards Tartarus. Heather sighed and looked around. No room to walk around it and only a bit of rope that Kyran insisted in bringing. There's no way they could cross it, unless...

"Dreamer, give me the rope you brought." Heather asked him, who gave it up as quickly as possible. She scanned the ceiling for some exposed pipes and thankfully there was one, but it looked like it could fall any minute. "Winston, can you shoot an arrow when I throw this rope?"

"Uh, sure..." Roselle stammered, confused on what Heather was planning. The brunette threw the rope towards the pipe while Roselle shot an arrow, which stuck itself on the rope and pipe. "Ok, good." she grabbed the rope and carefully swung across. She succeeded but the pipe seemed to inch forward, indicating it was gonna fall. Kyran grabbed Roselle and swung over, causing the pipe to fall. Heather reached out to grab Roselle's leg, pulling her towards the other side. "Thank god." Kyran gasped for air. Heather looked into the hole, not hearing any sort of impact noise that the pipe made. "Let's go..."

****

Heather regretted tagging along.

They arrived at a crossroad, which had a lot more skulls to break. Roselle suggested they took right, because that was where the sloshing sound came from. They crept along the dark hallway, not wanting to surprise any monster at the end of it. Heather turned her head around when she had heard a laugh, but saw nothing. _I'm hallucinating_ , she thought. The annoying laugh appeared again, this time in front of her. She gripped her sword which made her even more confident and crept faster towards the noise. They ended up at a large room, water that had touched some chemicals filled the entire room. "Be prepared." Kyran said, gripping his sword. Roselle pulled out a dagger that she had in case of jacket-bow related emergencies. The sloshing got louder and louder and what emerged from the darkness was nothing Heather had imagined.

It was a human-sized green blob, with no facial features whatsoever, just a large mouth with no teeth. "What... are those...?" Roselle asked, lowering her dagger. "I don't know and I don't trust them." Kyran said, before charging towards the blob and attacked it. Much to his dismay, the sword passed through it. "Well, shit..." Kyran cursed, backing away from the thing as it slid closer and closer. Heather froze, not knowing what to do. Blob monsters, blob monsters. As she tried to think of a way to kill them, a blinding white light appeared at the end of the hall. It shot through the green blob, leaving only pieces of jelly on the floor. The cause of the light appeared, it was a man who seemed to be around his 20s with light brown hair and dark rimmed glasses. "Get behind me..." the man said, before raising his hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload... I promise to be on time next week


	9. Chapter 9

Heather was grateful that the man decided to show up. She was fresh out of ideas and if crawling behind someone for protection is the only way to survive, then she'll take it. Flashes of light emerged from the guy's hand which shot down the green blobs with no mercy. Roselle tried to help by waving her daggers to grab those things' attention so light man can shoot them down. The last one had died and Heather breathed a sigh of relief. "What were those things?" Roselle asked. "Failed experiments." the man kicked some jelly into the body of water. "This company tested animal blood to make cosmetics. They tried to bring back the dead animals with some science." 

"It didn't worked..." Heather muttered under her breath, looking at the jelly pieces on the floor. The pieces started to move, as if they were reforming. "What's going on?" Kyran asked, gripping his sword. "They're reforming," the man said, "We need to get out of here."

****

Never in Heather's life was she glad to be outside and face some bandits. She felt like she accomplished something. 

They ran until they reached the main entrance which was blocked with fallen drawers. Kyran pushed them aside with no problem, considering he was a buff person, and they all ran out. Heather was pushed the door shut and placed a rock to prevent those blobs from escaping. Turning around, she sighed with frustration.

A group of bandits were near their car, circling it as if they had won a prize. At least it wasn't unkillable blobs, she thought. The bandits had masks to cover their faces, which probably hid hideous faces. The way they dressed looked like they just wore what they stole. One of them had a way too small used jacket which showed his scarred body that Heather didn't want to see and ripped jeans, along with some ripped boots. Two of them were matching, dirty white t-shirts which were covered with dirt, used shorts and sandals that didn't fit with their outfit at all.

The one with the small jacket stepped forward which revealed him more. His skin was coloured warm biege, his eyes were dusty blue while his hair was sandy blonde with some dust in it. Heather inspected him more, he had a muscular body with scars littered all over, probably souvenirs from all his stealings. His ripped jeans were covered in soot as if he had been working in a forge. His dagger pointed towards Heather, the tip touching her neck. 

"What do you want?" Heather tried to sound intimidating but she could identify a quiver in her voice. "Oh, nothing. Just saw your equipment in that van and wanted to ask if y'all wanted to trade." the bandit's eye seem to became smaller, indicating that he was smirking. "What kind of trade?" Heather asked. "Oh, not much," the bandit said, "Your stuff for your life."

****

Heather didn't expect Roselle to be good at negotiating. Next time, she needs a sweet deal on a pair of shoes, she's calling Roselle.

Roselle stepped forward, her dagger sheathed at her belt. "How about we give you something else? You wouldn't want our stuff." she tried to convice the bandits, which left the remaining two at the back quite confused. The leader scoffed, "Why wouldn't we take your stuff?" he poked the tip into Heather's neck more. "We need more weapons." Heather tried to push the dagger away, resulting in it scraping her neck a bit. "Why our stuff? It's just really bland weapons." Roselle continued, "You don't want any flashy weapons?" "Flashy weapons?" the bandit asked, his dagger finally away from Heather's neck. Blood dripped from the new wound as she gripped her sword, ready to slash the bandit when his back turned. "Yeah, flashy weapons!" Roselle said, "Like, um, grenade launchers! Scythes! Not some old swords."

The bandit scratched his chin before presumably smiling. "Well then, little girl. We can spare you." he said, "But, your friends must die. He sent us to do just that."

_He?_

Heather froze in her spot. What did that bandit mean by _he_? Maybe he's talking about his boss, she sounded unsure. Who knew she would be unsure with her own thoughts. "Um, who are you talking about...?" Heather said, her voice seem to quiver. "Well, the god of war, of course!" he said, pride in his voice. "The original spirit of pride!" his voice seemed to boom in her ears. The group didn't like the sound of that, the man they just met cringed at the mention of the god of war, Roselle shivered while Kyran's mouth twitched as if he just heard something he didn't want to hear.

Heather unsheathed her sword and slashed at the bandit, who fell over with a new wound on his side. The other two charged at Heather and Roselle, only to die at the hands of Kyran's great precision. He had threw two blades towards the other two bandits which stuck at the top of their heads.

"Sad, we didn't get to know their names." Kyran commented before decapitating the leader to make sure he was dead. Heather breathed a sigh of relief without remembering the wound at her neck which caused her to wince. Roselle went over to her and wrapped her neck with a bandage that she had brought for these kinds of emergencies.

The man they had met hung behind, eyeing them as if he was asking for a ride. "Come on, don't be shy." Roselle beckoned at him, who walked over to them and put up his hoodie. "Alex." he said, "Alexander Campbridge..." he muttered his full name, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Nice to meet you, Alex." Kyran said, pulling out the blades from the bandit twins and placing them in his bag. God, what didn't he bring? They all went in the car, Heather and Kyran in front while Alex and Roselle were at the back. Kyran did a double check on their supplies and started the engine, driving off towards the safe house.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyran brought the car to a halt, causing everyone in the car to jerk in front. Roselle recovered from the sudden stop, terrified at what she saw.

Her dream came true, so to speak. The safe house was in ruins, a fire raged on the right. Heather hopped out the car as soon she saw something move under the rubble. Kyran exited the car, helping her to move the rubble. Roselle walked over to the ruins of the safe house and choked back a sob. The logo laid down on the ground, broken in half. She grabbed the half with the iconic snake, a pensive look on her face.

"What happened...?" Alex muttered, hugging himself. He hung back, as if not to bother them grieving over a building. Roselle gazed at him, processing the fact that this guy saved them with nothing but some light and now he's acting all shy. _How cute,_ she thought. Kyran grunted, letting go the piece of rubble in his hands after Heather managed to pull a person from under there. Roselle and Alex jogged over, though Alex seemed hesitant to walk over.

"Please... Please..." Heather mumbled as she did compressions on the unconscious survivor. It was a girl who seemed to be in her mid-20s with messed up blonde hair. Her dress was cyan but in tatters, her feet bare. Roselle noticed her chest rise as she began to stir. "Oh, thank god..." Heather muttered, panting from all the compressions she did.

"W-what happened...?" the girl said. Her eyes were a mix of milky white and very light blue, the white being the most dominant colour. "That's what we're gonna ask." Kyran crouched down to meet her eyes, pointing at the wreckage. The blonde rubbed her head, which was bleeding a bit from the rubble. "I-I don't remember..." she stammered, her voice as low as a whisper. "All I remember was... this hulking figure. He went to the counter and asked the receptionist something... I can't remember what and how the figure looked like... then..." she choked on a sob. Heather placed a hand on her head, comforting her. "It's okay..." she said, her voice soft.

"I was reading a magazine in the lobby then the ceiling suddenly crumbling down..." the girl continued, "...and that's when everything went blank..." she finished, sniffing back some tears. Kyran seemed deep in thought, his crimson eyes was darker than before.

"How about you stay with us until we find another safe house?" Roselle suggested at the shaken girl, who nodded and grabbed her hand. Roselle led her towards the car and let her in. "What do you think happened to the others?" Heather asked, picking up the broken logo.

"Since she said the ceilings crumbled down, I guess some managed to escape?" Kyran theorized. "There were lots out on quest and judging from the scattered dead bodies, and limbs, I can guess 70% managed to run." he said, his voice quivering as if he wanted that theory to be right. Roselle had always seen Kyran as someone calm under pressure but seeing him now... She wondered if he had once broke down crying when a place he loved burned down.

"Let's get going..." Heather suggested, already making her way towards the car. "The safe house of Diana is close by, we can check if the survivors ran that way..." she sounded unsure but entered the car anyways.

Kyran followed her, along with Alex. Roselle lingered back, staring at the wreckage. _You will march forward and only forward, your foolish actions will cost you lives,_ she remembered that titan said in her dreams. She pursed her lips and walked towards the car, hoping there are survivors. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Kyran!" someone called out towards Kyran, embracing him causing Kyran to flinch. The person was a brown haired male, "Thank god, you're alive!" he said. Kyran's face seem to turn bright red as he stammered to talk, "Y-yeah... Good to see you too, Daniel..." he mumbled. Emilia glanced behind Daniel towards the safe house of Diana. Almost half of the people from the Jupiter safe house filled the place. Some were tending to the wounded, most notably Hana, whose name Roselle learnt just this morning. Her black hair was tied in a neat ponytail while her red eyes glinted in the light. She was trying her best to bring wounded to the medical bay, even though she was hurt herself as Roselle saw how she was limping on one side. "Is everyone okay, Cadman?" Heather asked, trying to make sure they acknowledge that she was still there. "Well, half of the people are," he let go of Kyran, "Some died while trying to save others, some are still MIA..." he said, a bit of guilt in his voice. "Wait..." he said, seeing Alexander trying to hide in the shadows. "Aren't you Alexander Campbridge?" he moved away from Kyran who tried to hide his face.

"W-what..?" Alexander backed away a bit. "Yeah, you're the one who-" Alexander hurried towards Daniel and covered his mouth. "I-I'm just from the safe house of Pluto!!!" he stammered. Roselle stared at him with suspicion, pursing her lips in concern. "We should get some rest..." Roselle mumbled, entering the safe house. She made her way to Hana, who seemed to be shaken. "Oh, hey, you're back!" her voice quivered. The cup of water that she was holding was shaking, evidenced by the water quivering. "You okay?" she asked, touching Hana's shaking hands. "Yeah, perfectly...!" she mumbled, putting the cup on the table near her. "J-just... a little bit tense." Hana hugged herself, something flickered in her hands which Roselle didn't gave a second glance. 

"What do you think caused this?" Kyran appeared behind Roselle, causing her to jump a bit. "I don't know... Giants? Elves?" Hana replied, her hands shaking from what Roselle would think is trauma. "Take a break, Hana..." Heather said, taking the shook girl away for some rest. Kyran crossed his arms and sighed, "We don't have much of a lead, huh?" he sighed. Roselle stared at where Hana and Heather had gone to and remembered something. "I, uh, had a dream where..." she bit her lip, "I met the titan of fate..." Kyran looked up towards her. "And...?" he asked, his crimson eyes seemed to shoot daggers towards her. "He said that I'm some sort of pawn for his war? I'm not sure..." Kyran looked deep in thought and grabbed Roselle's hand. "Call Heather, we need to find Alphonse, the titan of war..."

****

"Are you sure?" Heather asked Roselle, fiddling with her fingers as she stared at her. "Alphonse is dangerous on his own, being the original spirit of wrath and everything..." she mumbled. She sighed and played with her hair. Her soft blue eyes glittered in the soft sunlight and her coffee brown hair laid on her shoulder. As she is deep in thought, Roselle could catch the scent of chocolate from her. "There's no way we could face him alone..." she said towards the group, "We need help."

"Phoebus." Alexander muttered behind Kyran. "Who...?" Roselle asked him, staring into his eyes. "Titan of the sun. Spirit of Pride." he continued, "They hated each other ever since ancient times... Phoebus always treats Alphonse like a shadow, claiming a victory the other achieved or even manipulating other's to shun him." he said, studying some scars on his hands. "Phoebus will probably do anything to feel victorious or just make fun of Alphonse in general." Kyran said, his fingers playing with his necklace. "We need to ask for Phoebus' help." Heather agreed and stood up, exiting the safe house with the other three following suit.

"Uh..." Kyran muttered, "Where's our vehicle...?" 


End file.
